inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy?
Hiyo Guys! This is just a little one-shot that i decided to write. Its is about Kira Kotoni (Again?!?!) and her father (Which is Kira Seijirou by the way...). She has had to deal with him being away for a long time but she has a major breakdown about it......All becuase of one event. Its is in the Inazuma Eleven GO timeline........And its writen in Kaiousei Gakuen style But, Kira Kotoni will just be classed as ~ Me: Becuase i'm writing in her opinion! Before we start with the story, i have a little somthing to say..... Somthing to say..... Before i start, I am so so sooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating, I have had exams and school to deal with and i cant get time to write and update fanfics......But, When school breaks up for the summer holiday (which is in about 2 weeks time....Happys!) I will be updating like usual, ok? Thanks guys for being so patient...... Characters Kira Kotoni Kira Hitomiko (yes...I figured out that i have been spelling her name WRONG in Kaiousei Gakuen.....I'll get that sorted soon!) Kiyama Hiroto Kariya Masaki Tsurugi Kyousuke Isono Beniko Matsukaze Tenma Sorano Aoi Kira Seijirou (Mentioned as Dad, Daddy or Father) So.....Lets begin...... "And the next contestant performing next is..............." My heart has beating like a drum inside me. I fiddled with the hem on my sparkly purple tutu. I shut my eyes, tried to forget it all but i kept mouthing: Please dont be me! Take a guess? I've entered a ballet contest. What the hell was i thinking? Me: Everyone's out there.....Watching......What if i screw up? What if i trip up? what if i- Isono: Ha ha! Your gonna lose anyway, so what are you worring for? Give up! I cleched my fists tightly and kept that burning anger inside me. "Isono Beniko!" I sighed but got nudged in the ribs as I did so......Isono took centre stage and danced around for a while, she done a few twirls and low jumps. The audience clapped politly as she made her sickly Look-At-Me! Smile and walked off stage. Isono: Beat that Kira! Me: Ha ha! I will! "Kira Kotoni...." Me: *Gulp* I spoke to soon! Here i go..... I took a few steps foward and looked back at the other girls giving me the thumbs up. I steped on the stage. The bright lights were blocking my view of the Audience but.....That made it a little bit better! The music started, I followed the routine as Miss showed me, twisting, twirling, tip toeing......Then....the big jump, i took a deep breath as a prepared for the jump......I did it! Then....the ending pose....done! I looks up to the croud, cheering and clapping. I took a bow and walked of the stage. Me: Woah! I did it! Girls: Shhhhhhhhhhhh! We gotta keep it quiet! Me: Oh! He he! Forgot about that! I sat down on one of the spare seats, suddenly, someone came towards me. Hitomiko: Wow! That was amazing Kira! Me: You really think so? He he! thanks! Hitomiko: I'm really proud of you! My little dancing, soccer sister! She gave me a big hug. I smiled. It isnt to often you see Nee-San like this! Kariya: Hey! You were awesome! Hiroto: Well....i gotta say.....You done pretty cool! Me: Wow.....Thanks guys! Wait.....Who else was watching? Kariya: Ummm.......the whole soccer club.....Uh....... Me: EHHHHHHHHHHH? THE WHOLE SOCCER CLUB? Girls: Keep it down! Me: Sorry guys! Hiroto: It would of been nice if Father was able to see you now... My smile turned into a little frown, i laughed slightly... Me: I'm gonna go and get some fresh air.... Hitomiko: Ok....Dont go off to far, ok? Me: Ok.... I make my way out of the hall and onto the field. What if Dad saw it? What would he say? Me: I wish i could speak to him again...... Tsurugi: Speak to who? Me: huh? Oh! Hi.....He he.....*Sigh* dont worry..... Tsurugi: No seriously, who? You can tell me you know..... Me: Well.......Its my Dad.......He's still away....And i havent seen him since i was 3......when the Aliea project ended..... Tsurugi: Aliea Project? Oh.....i know what you mean now..... Me; I was just wondering....what it would be like to see him again thats all.....Sometimes.....I feel like i'm talking to the moon.....and he's on the other side of it.....somewhere..... Tsurugi smiles. Tears fill up in my eyes, I try to hold it back but it fails..... Me; I....dont know..... Tsurugi: Its ok! Theres no need to be crying..... I hug him tightly. Tsurugi: You'll see him again..... Me: Really? Well.....I'm not to sure about it really........anywho....See you later....i got to go, bye! Tsurugi: See you tomorrow! We walk off in different dirrections. But i get to the Hall....and i dont want to go back in there.... Me: Hmm....Just a few more minutes then...... I wonder around the school.....Still in my tutu! Tenma: Kira! hi! Me: Hey Tenma! Hi Aoi! what are you doing around here? Aoi: Oh! Just making our way back to the hall..... Tenma: We saw your performance just now! Its was really amazing! Me: thanks..... Aoi: What wrong? Me: Oh! Nothing.....Well.....Nothing for you to worry about anyway.... Tenma; Ok....We are gonna go now...See ya! Aoi: Bye Kira! Me: See you lot later guys..... I walked towards the old soccer club and sat down next to it.....I made sure no one was there..... Me: Daddy? Are you there? If you are.....Then i want to say somthing.....Where are you? I sigh. Me: But Dad........If you are listening somewhere...... No matter what you have done in the past.......You will always still be my Dad...... The End! He he! I hope it wasnt to bad! Please comment guys! Thanks for reading!~x Kotoni~x (talk) 17:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions